Otro Fanfic De Zootopia
by AetosJanuary
Summary: Con el tiempo la amistad entre Nick y Judy se hace mas fuerte, pero cuando el comienza a sentir la verdadera culpa suscitada por su pasado y ella busca sin éxito una salida después de enterarse de que todo su futuro ya preestablecido corre peligro, ambos deciden anteponerse así mismos creyendo que el otro no lo entendería. Tras una discusión el equipo corre peligro de separarse.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Igual se te habría olvidado**

Recién pasaba de mediodía. Judy comenzaba su jornada a bordo de su monstruosa patrulla cuatro por cuatro. Esta vez no era acompañada por su pareja debido a que esta acostumbraba a aplazar su papeleo hasta el último momento y tuvo que quedarse en la estación a terminarlo –o por lo menos eso es lo que ella creía–. Todo en las calles parecía bastante tranquilo. Existía una racha de días sin incidentes relevantes en la ciudad que ocasionaba que la coneja se mantuviera mirando hacia los lados con más frecuencia y ansias que de costumbre.

De repente, el CarrotPhone de Judy que se encontraba en la guantera empezó a sonar. "No I won't leave I wanna try everything I wanna try eve..."

–Hey, zanahorias, ¿Podrías venir a la estación? Necesitaba que me ayudes con...

–Oh no, claro que no Nick –le interrumpió Judy–, ya te he dicho que tu papeleo es tu responsabilidad, si tan solo me escucharas cundo te... ¿Hola? ¿Nick? –Judy escucho como la llamada termino sin aviso– ¡Pues ahora me debes una disculpa –le dijo al teléfono, arrojándolo al asiento del copiloto.

Ciertamente Nick no era el zorro más caballeroso del mundo, pero Judy ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ello. Lo que realmente tenia malhumorada a la pequeña oficial era la falta de casos por resolver. No todas las semanas surgen conspiraciones que intenten derrocar el gobierno en busca de acabar con una supuesta opresión que genera el racismo, sustituyéndolo con... más racismo.

Concluyo que lo único que podía hacer era limitarse a refunfuñar en su asiento. Realmente necesitaba algo de acción y pareció que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas porque de repente...

–Estación a unidad 97 ¿Me copia? estación a unidad 97, cambio...

Tomo la radio emocionada como si se tratara de moras frescas traídas directamente desde Bunny Borrow. Parecía que por fin tendría un pretexto para encender las sirenas.

–Aquí agente Hopps en la unidad 97, les copio, cambio.

–Hopps, se te necesita en la estación en este momento.

–Voy en camino.

Judy no se desanimó por esto. Le gusto hacerse a la idea de que si la necesitaban en la estación justamente a ella podría tratarse de todo un caso. Dio vuelta para dar camino a la estación y recordó que Nick la había llamado hace unos momentos, pensó que esto podría ser cosa suya, sin embargo, lo descarto rápidamente pensando en que el zorro no era lo suficientemente torpe para hacerle ir después de la charla tan poco cortes de hace unos momentos.

* * *

Cuando Judy atravesó las inmensas puertas giratorias de la estación fue atacada por dos cañones de confeti a ambos lados y un grito que decía "¡Sorpresa!" Sus largas orejas y grandes ojos se dispararon, en efecto ¡Era una sorpresa! No entendía muy bien la situación y el porqué de tan inesperada celebración, pero sin duda era para ella –No podrían estarse confundiendo, ¡Es la única coneja en la estación!

Mientras se quitaba las serpentinas de entre las orejas y se sacudía el confeti del chaleco, manifestó su duda.

– ¿Acaso es mi cumpleaños? –Pregunto a sus compañeros que le sonreían alrededor.

–No, pero si ese fuera el caso igual se te habría olvidado –Dijo un zorro uniformado que se acercaba hacia ella con una sonrisa ladeada .

–Sigo sin entender... –Ahora si se encontraba extrañada.

–Hoy es el día que pisaste por primera vez la estación de policía, zanahorias.

– ¡Wow! No creí que fuera tan importante, de hecho, ni siquiera lo recordaba.

–No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes, con lo mucho que te gusta tú trabajo. ¿Y también dices que no lo considerabas importante? Y yo que si lo recordé y me tomé estas molestias innecesarias para hacerte está... tan noble celebración –claramente sobre actuaba como broma–. Para ti, de mí para ti... pero no es importante... creo que empiezo a entristecer –dijo mientras se llevaba la pata a la cara y bajaba la mirada.

Judy abrazo con fuerza al zorro tomándolo por sorpresa.

–Muchas gracias Nick –expresó la tiernamente la conejita

Las muestras de afecto físicas eran comunes en Judy, pero esta vez las miradas de todos esos enormes mamíferos recaían sobre la pequeña pareja, lo cual hacía sentir al zorro un poco... acosado. Por suerte cuando se comenzó a poner pesado el asunto...

— ¡Muévanse! ¡¿Acaso son perezosos?! No es un día de descanso, hay mucho que hacer aquí adentro y afuera aún mucho más –grito genéricamente el Jefe Bogo , quien estaba junto con el resto de los animales.

Todos se empezaron dispersar consolidando sus felicitaciones hacia Judy: "Feliz primer año de trabajo Judy" "Felicitaciones Judy" "Excelente trabajo Judy, sigue así".

Cuando todos se habían alejado lo suficiente, la coneja dio un paso hacia atrás saliendo del espacio personal del zorro para poder mirarle a la cara sin inclinar tanto su cuello.

–Aunque lo hubiera recordado, no esperaría nada de esto –menciono encogiendo los hombros con cierta timidez.

–Sólo espera, zanahorias, aún queda mucho más. Benjamín trae un pas... –Nick volteo a ver a Benjamín que estaba a un par de metros atrás de ellos y los miraba con cara de mapache lampareado. Al ver que tenía restos de pastel de zanahoria en su boca decidió improvisar–. ¡Un pas... un passse al spa que en realidad tengo yo aquí! Olvida a Benjamín... "él es un egoísta" –Murmuro entre dientes e hizo que Garraza se diera a la fuga.

Judy reía en silencio mientras Nick le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora poco discreta al pobre guepardo.

– ¿Un spa? Nunca he ido a uno.

Nick rompió la mirada contra Benjamín para sonreírle a su compañera.

–Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Y mira, esta tiene todo incluido, una sesión en cada una de las áreas. Te caerá de caerá de maravilla ahora que últimamente has estado de gruñonsita.

Dicho eso, le entrego el pase.

–Hare como que no escuche eso ultimo –dijo restándole importancia–. Espera, este pase es para hoy en la tarde. Con suerte estaré libre para cuando empiece mi sesión de yacusi con aromas.

–Qué bueno que no tardaste en notarlo. Conseguí que el Jefe Bogo te diera el día –la cara de pillo lo decía todo–, hable con el hoy en la mañana.

–Zorro astuto... –lo elogio mientras tomaba el pase.

La conejita sonreía agradecida sin saber más que decir, lo mismo por el lado de Nick. Como si de repente no se conocieran. Esto era completamente desatinado pues en sus jornadas patrullando hablaban, reían y se gastaban bromas hasta donde se lo permitía su labor de agentes de la ley, pero extrañamente este momento se había convertido en algo más íntimo, a pesar de que ya habían tenido charlas bastante personales.

Justo cuando la situación se comenzaba a tornar incómoda, el silencio se vio interrumpido una vez más...

– ¡Wilde! ¡Tú papeleo! –grito nuevamente el jefe Bogo quien se encontraba en el barandal del segundo piso apuntando firmemente hacia la oficina de Nick– ¡Los expedientes extra ya están en tu oficina! Y Garraza tiene un par más que acaban de surgir, pasa con él para que te los entregue.

– ¿Con que expedientes extra eh...? –esta vez ella fue quien puso cara de pilla.

–No soy tan bueno como antes. En fin, disfruta de tu tarde en el spa. Yo tengo mucho, mucho que hacer –dijo mientras se daba vuelta en busca de sus expedientes.

– ¡Muchas gracias Nick! –grito feliz al zorro que ya se encontraba a una distancia considerable.

–Sí, sí, ya lo dijiste –respondió despreocupado desde lejos sin voltear atrás–. ¡Se acerca mi cumpleaños! ¡Mi color favorito es el verde! ¡Solo por si planeabas hacer algo con fuegos artificiales!

–Torpe zorro... –se dijo así misma en voz baja con una con cálida sonrisa– Yo también anoto las fechas en el calendario.

No estaría mal tomarse un rato para relajarse ya que no estaba pasando nada interesante en las calles y Nick se había tomado la molestia con todos estos detalles. Y pensar que un rato atrás ella se quejaba de lo fastidioso que podía llegar a ser. Respiro profundo y presiono el pase contra su pecho. La coneja salió saltando feliz de la estación.

– ¡Así que las donas no son lo único que devoras! –alego molesto Nick a Benjamín, arrebatándole los expedientes de un zarpazo. El regordete guepardo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que volverse pequeño y meterse a la boca una dona de chocolate con chispas extra mientras veía como el zorro se retiraba. Le esperaba una larga, larga tarde.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Trastos Sucios**

Nick se encontraba revisando la montaña de carpetas sobre su escritorio. El aburrimiento no era problema, eso había quedado atrás hace un par de horas siendo remplazado por ansiedad. Ya había realizado innumerables formas, y parecía cuento de no acabar. El pápelo era algo habitual, no obstante, eso no quería decir que lo disfrutara mucho. Miraba el reloj cada diez, cada cinco, cada dos minutos, cada vez que volteaba era peor. De cierta forma, solo lavaba sus propios trastos sucios.

Siempre estaba buscando la manera de librase de su papeleo o faltar al trabajo mediante excusas muy bien elaboradas que, en varias ocasiones, le habían funcionado. Y, por si fuera poco, esta vez había logrado conseguir que la mejor agente de la comisaria tuviera el día libre. Claro, esto no le costó solo una buena interpretación teatral, debía realizar el papeleo de Judy en su lugar junto con el del jefe Bogo. Como si no tuviera suficiente con su propio papeleo que por sí solo ya se encontraba atrasado. Siendo realistas pudo ser peor, con lo harto que ya estaba Bogo de Nick, fácilmente pudo haberle encargado el papeleo de todos en el departamento solo para poder verlo fracasar.

El zorro ya lucia más que cansado. Cada que se preguntaba cómo diablos se había metido en este lio, recordaba la preciosa sonrisa que Judy puso al recibir la sorpresa, y esa era la única excusa que necesitaba.

Pero entonces, algo llamo su atención mientras revisaba las imágenes de cámara de seguridad de una de las tantas carpetas. Para él era evidente; un zorro feneco con traje de elefante encima, llevando como podía una gran botella hacia una furgoneta. Era acompañado por lo que parecía ser una comadreja harapienta y otro zorro con mascara. Algo en este último le resultaba familiar pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso – ¡Hasta aquí! –. Se levantó exaltado –Ya se lo dije dos veces y le advertí que no soportaría una tercera–. Cerro la carpeta, tomo las llaves que estaban colgadas en a un costado de la puerta y salió de la oficina llevándose la evidencia en la pata.

* * *

Mientras cruzaba enfrente de recepción Garraza intento intervenir con inseguridad.

–Eh… Nick, tal vez te interesaría saber que el jefe Bogo me dijo que no te podías retirar hasta que terminaras todo el…

–No creo que al Jefe Bogo le interese que me retire –Interrumpió furioso el zorro–, así como tampoco creo que le interese que cierto guepardo devoro el pastel que le preparo a su empleada estrella, ¡Así como tampoco creo que le interese que la computadora de la recepción tuvo que ser remplazada por que cierto guepardo estaba viendo videos sin censura de Gazelle!

–…

–Así que si a nadie le interesa… –se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Estar todo el día encerrado en una oficina seguro ya le había freído la cabeza, porque, en definitiva, esa no era una buena idea.

* * *

La enorme patrulla quedó aparcada frente de un callejón sin salida donde se encontraba una vieja furgoneta.

– ¡Finnick! – Nick lo sorprendió en asiento del conductor mientras el pequeño mamífero contaba felizmente billetes de cien.

– ¡¿Nick?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! –replico enojado tras el susto que le causo su ex compañero.

–Baja, tenemos que hablar –le respondió, esta vez sereno pero firme en la voz y mirada.

–Ahg! –se quejó, mientras se abría paso hasta la parte trasera de la furgoneta en lo que sonaba como un gran desorden.

Abrió las puertas y con un pequeño salto salió del vehículo. Nick se dirigió hasta la parte posterior con las intenciones de reprocharlo con palabras que había pensado durante todo el camino.

–Te lo advertí las dos primeras veces Finnick, no voy a…

–Ten –Lo interrumpió extendiéndole un fajo de billetes–, hay cuatrocientos del par de veces anteriores más cuatrocientos por esta.

Nick miro hipnotizado los billetes como si se tratara de suave lana de oveja, para después sacudir la cabeza y volver sus ojos hacia Finnick.

– ¡No Finnick! ¡¿Sabes lo que es esto?! –azoto furioso la carpeta abierta contra el piso de la furgoneta que mostraba las imágenes donde estaba el vestido de paquidermo.

–Son imágenes de una cámara de seguridad –dijo sin mayor importancia.

– ¡Es un robo a una licorería! Aquí no estas siendo acusado de piratería ni de vender comida de dudosa procedencia. Esto es robo agravado.

–Lo sé, y por eso te estoy dando ochocientos –Nick se le quedo mirando con la misma cara con la que llego–. ¡Bien! –Saco unos cuantos billetes más de su bolsillo– Ahora son mil ¿Ya? ¿Contento?

– ¡No acepte ese dinero antes y no lo aceptare ahora!

–¡Entonces dime cuanto quieres! y ya –respondió harto, confiado en que el otro caería con alguna cifra.

–No quiero tu dinero –respondió sólido y tras un suspiro…– Finnick, estas arrestado.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

– ¡Por qué las imágenes muestran como claramente estas robando una licorería a mitad de la noche junto con otros dos cómplices!

–Entonces haz que esas imágenes desaparezcan junto con los otros dos expedientes y problema resuelto.

–Lo siento Finnick, te dije que no lo haría una tercera vez –le respondió tomando el par de esposas de su cinturón–.

–Oh ya veo… ¡Te encanta jugar al policía santurrón con tu orejuda amiguita! –replico molesto.

–Finnick extiende las manos –dijo tranquilamente–.

–Te dio miedo dar el próximo salto en los negocios. ¡Nos íbamos a volver ricos!

–Finnick, las manos…

–Primero te conformas con vender popsi-patitas ¿Y ahora hasta eres policía? ¿Qué te está pasando? Por favor Nick, no me digas que no extrañas gastar cientos de billetes en una sola noche junto con zorras en el último piso del edificio más alto de la ciudad.

–AMBOS nos conformamos con vender popsi-patitas, o dime, ¿Acaso extrañas mirar sobre tu hombro todo el tiempo? Ahora tengo techo y empleo estables, no me debo preocupar sobre como ingeniármelas mañana y sobre todo no lastimo a nadie. Ahora extiende las manos…

–Felicidades Nick, eres el más hipócrita de todos los zorros, un título muy difícil de conseguir…

–Las manos…

–¿Después de todo lo que hice por ti me estas arrestando? ¡¿Después de todo lo que hiciste finges ser policía?! ¡Si tuviera una prueba a la mano, juro que haría que te pudrieras conmigo en la misma celda solo para ver cómo pasan los días y frustrado no se te ocurre un plan lo suficientemente bueno para escapar!

En contadas ocasiones Finnick había llegado a estar tan furioso, y por extraño que parezca, ninguna de esas fue con Nick. Con un cálculo rápido supo que la cantidad de licor que se había llevado lo mantendrían más que un par de semanas en prisión. Al principio creyó que no era tanto y que además aprendería a hacer algo mejor después de tener un tiempo para pensar, no obstante, el enano tenía razón sobre la hipocresía ¿Quién era el para arrestar a alguien? Después de todo él había hecho la misma clase de cosas desde muy joven y por si fuera poco a quien iba a arrestar no era nada más y nada menos que su no tan antiguo colega. Los pensamientos se le se nublaron de viejos recuerdos y la culpa lo asalto de una manera brutal. Ya no se sentía capaz de arrestar a nadie. Consternado, se dispuso a cambiar de opinión por última vez, así que se calmó e intento comenzar de nuevo:

–Finnick…

– ¡No me digas nada y ponme las malditas esposas! ¡Zorro estúpido!

– ¡Ahora sí! ¡Estarás en la última celda del corredor así tenga que arrastrarte yo mismo!

Su compasión se había desvanecido en un instante. Ambos gruñeron y mostraron los dientes con una mirada asesina el uno contra el otro. Pero de repente el teléfono de Nick se interpuso entre ambos con un sonido tan poco acorde a la situación que fue imposible ignorar después de los primeros dos segundos. ¿Ya te estas imaginando cuál es?

–Adelante, contesta, no creo que esta chatarra corra más rápido que la patrulla que bloquea mi salida.

Finnick se sentó en la furgoneta, cruzando los brazos y arrojando la carpeta con las imágenes. Se le veía resignado a que lo arrestarían, pero aun así Nick contesto sin mirar el teléfono.

– ¿HOLA?

–Habla el hospital general de Zootopia, tenemos un paciente en cama y necesitamos que un familiar o amigo venga para llenar unas formas.

–Disculpen, deben estarse equivocando de número.

–Oh claro, perdoné, debí empezar por ahí… ¿Nick Wilde?

–Si… –respondió con una voz desgastada.

– ¿Es usted familiar o amigo de Judy Hopps?...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Incidente**

Judy se encontraba medio acostada en una cama algo exagerada para su pequeño tamaño, entretanto cambiaba los canales de la televisión que colgaba al otro lado de la habitación con cara de absoluto aburrimiento, miro el reloj de pared a un costado de ella y se dio cuenta que solo habían transcurrido un par minutos desde la última vez que lo volteo a ver. Resignada y convencida de que escuchar los infomerciales era levemente más entretenido que observar cómo se mueven las manecillas del reloj, insistió en su búsqueda por algo de entretenimiento sin prestar mucha atención.

"¿Harto de las pulgas en su hogar? ¡Rentokil es su solución! Proteja a su familia". "Escandalosos videos de la famosa y exitosísima actriz Gaze…" "Mi libro, luna de plu..." – ¡¿Qué clase de programación es esta?! –Replico apagando el televisor mientras cruzaba los brazos. Miro una vez más el reloj ¡Y sorpresa! ¡Paso un minuto!

La escena se sincronizo perfectamente con el abrir de la puerta. Entro un puma que llevaba encima una bata blanca, miraba un tablero con unas cuantas hojas, y justo atrás un zorro angustiado con uniforme encima que miraba preocupado a la coneja.

– ¿Judy? –pregunto mientras se apresuraba a sentarse a un costado de la cama, donde había lugar de sobra.

– ¡Nick! ¡Me alegra tanto verte! –La coneja se enderezo y lo abrazo fuerte– Anda, vamos, ¡Di algo sarcástico! –se sintió muy feliz de ver al zorro que la hacía reír hasta cuando no quería. Ese lugar comenzaba a volverla loca.

–Judy ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto mortificado.

–Bueno –intervino el puma en la habitación–, no parece ser más que una especie de fuerte reacción alérgica a algún aceite o aromatizante "natural" que mezclan con el vapor de ese lugar… –dijo con cierto sarcasmo– Pero nada grave, aunque aquí dice que una vez sufriste de hipotermia y una leve contusión en la cabeza.

–Esa es otra historia Doc. Ya fui revisada para la ocasión ¿Puede darme de alta ahora? –apresuró a decir.

– ¿Dices que aun te sientes algo mareada?

– Ya se me paso, solo fue una ligera molestia por la ambulancia.

– ¿Cómo que ambulancia? –pregunto Nick, intentado entrar en contexto.

La coneja por su parte lucia bastante despreocupada ante la situación.

–Y para eso está el aquí –dijo Judy dando palmaditas en el hombro de Nick– Me acompañara a casa, descansare y así no perderé un día de trabajo mañana solo porque estuve unos minutos inconsciente.

–Espera ¿Cómo que inconsciente? –se interpuso Nick.

– ¿Vio mi nombre? Ya debe saber quién soy y que formo parte fundamental del cuerpo de oficiales de la ciudad, además de ser la imagen pública de la comisaria junto con este zorro aquí presente –Nick comenzaba a sentirse ignorado–. No puedo dejar que incidentes tan insignificantes estorben en mi labor.

El puma levanto una ceja mirando su pequeña y desesperada paciente. La máquina de monitoreo no indicaba ninguna anomalía y los papeles revelaban un excelente estado físico, además de que a la coneja no parecía molestarle nada. El que se quedó sin excusas era él.

–Sí, supongo, todo parece estar en orden. Avisare que te den de alta lo antes posible –el doctor se dio la vuelta y salió sin más.

–Uff… por un segundo creí que pasaría aquí la noche entera, menos mal que dieron contigo… ¿Qué? ¿Sucedió algo? –Nick la miro seriamente intentando darle la importancia que ella no le daba a la situación.

–Bueno, me hablaron diciéndome que tenía una amiga en cama porque tuvo un ligero "incidente" y que aún no sabrían explicarme bien lo que te sucedió.

–Solo disfrute de mi tarde en el spa y gracias a eso me siento como nueva para poder ir mañana al trabajo.

–Tienes un monitor en el dedo.

–Son normas del hospital.

–Judy… –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, haciéndole entender que necesitaba una verdadera explicación.

–Tal vez… solo tal vez, estaba recostada sobre el borde del yacusi cuando de repente me desmallé y… me hundí.

– ¡¿Qué?!

–No te alarmes, no es tan malo como suena.

–Explícate.

–El vapor comenzaba a marear un poco, así que decidí levantarme e irme, o al menos eso recuerdo que intente, porque de un momento a otro estaban los paramédicos sobre mí. Las masajistas del spa me acudieron de inmediato, pero que aun así trague algo de agua.

–Estas ofuscando las cosas.

–Vamos, Nick, mira quién habla. Además ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Escuchaste al médico?

–Nunca había escuchado que alguien se desmayara por aromatizantes.

–Tú lo dijiste. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

–Disculpen –les interrumpió una gacela enfermera–, debo tomar los parámetros de la señorita Hopps antes de que se pueda retirar.

Nick miro a su compañera detenidamente a los ojos. Busco en ellos algún indicio de que le estuviera ocultando algo, pero fue inútil. Ella nunca le había mentido y a pesar de que le resultaba muy difícil creer en el hecho de que alguien se pudiera desmayar por razones tan rebuscadas, concluyo que si el medico lo había dicho, seguro era por algo. Finalmente, retiro la mirada con pesadez y se dirigió a la enfermera.

– ¿Dónde lleno la forma para poder salir con mi compañera?

–Tercer pasillo a mano izquierda, segunda ventanilla, ahí le darán el resto de instrucciones –respondió encantada la gacela.

–Solo espero que sea la última forma que tenga que hacer el día de hoy –dijo deteniéndose mientras atravesaba la puerta.

–Aw… Nick, ¡Te adoro!

Comentario que no pasaron por alto sus orejas ni corazón, que por un instante sintió la necesidad de salir de su pecho. Turbado, opto por salir de la habitación respondiendo con no más que una sonrisa, y vaya que le resulto difícil hacer una en ese justo momento.

–¿Sabe? Mi hija la admira mucho –menciono la gacela enfermera– Antes tenía el sueño de ser policía, y desde que usted resolvió toda esa conspiración hace un tiempo, está decidida a serlo. ¿No le da miedo su trabajo en ocasiones?

–Nada en el mundo me haría dejar esto y no lo resolví sola, Nick me ayudo en más de lo que parece.

–Para ser un zorro y una coneja lucen muy amigos.

–Ni se imagina…–añadió Judy.

* * *

Ya se había hecho bastante noche. Nick esperaba en la recepción. Lucia preocupado y tenía sus razones. Mañana tendría que ver al "Búfalo Mala Cara" y explicarle que no termino el papeleo, además de que salió de la comisaria sin autorización o razón aparente, llevándose consigo una patrulla. Le había costado convencer a Garraza por la radio de que había salido por su compañera –porque no es que luciera muy preocupado al salir– pero al final lo consiguió y de esta forma se había asegurado de que –y aunque se sentía culpable por pensarlo– Judy fuera su cuartada para cubrir su pequeña visita a Finnick.

–Ya deja de rascarte las pulgas de la cabeza –dijo Judy al ver cabizbajo a Nick–, estoy bien.

Al es cuchar la voz de su compañera levanto la mirada y sonrió levemente, al menos uno –y por el que más se llegó a preocupar– de sus problemas ya había terminado.

– ¿Te divertiste zanahorias?

–Esta es una de las pocas veces en que me alegra que me llames zanahorias, no te acostumbres. Y si, fue divertido, pero aún más relajante cuando en…

–Me refiero a este lugar –le corto Nick–, es acogedor.

–Que gracioso…–dijo sarcásticamente– ¿Nos vamos?

Justo después de esas palabras Judy se dio la vuelta en camino hacia las anchas puertas corredizas que daban vista al estacionamiento. Nick empezó a dar marcha justo atrás de su compañera y recordó que cuando esta vea que utilizo la patrulla para llegar hasta ese lugar y se entere de que salió sin autorización, le citaría toda la sección sobre uso de vehículos que venía con el manual de policía de la academia.

–Ju-Zanahorias, espera…

La coneja se detuvo y lo volteo ver. Tras pensarlo unos instantes lo supo. No hacía falta conocer mucho a Nick para saber que lo que tenía en la cabeza no eran pulgas.

– ¿Ya por fin me vas a decir que pasó?

– ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo inocentemente.

– ¿Cómo que "Ju-Zanahorias"? Tú eres el que está ofuscando las cosas –lo acuso con el dedo–.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Hemos estado en peores situaciones y no haz puesto esa cara. Ya te ofrecí una explicación, ahora tú me debes una.

La coneja cruzo lo brazos y se apoyó sobre su cadera. Nick sabía que no saldrían por esas puertas hasta que hablara. Justo cuando iba a confesar que se retiró de la comisaria sin permiso y lo que uso para llegar hasta ahí, vio por encima de ese par de orejas, como la patrulla que había dejado en el estacionamiento era remolcada y escoltada por un par de motos. Tenía suficiente dolor de cabeza y decidió que postergaría toda explicación para mañana. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser el sermón de Judy comparado con la mentada de madre que le daría el búfalo? Así que se relajó para que fluyeran sus dotes naturales.

–Veras, ha sido un día estresante, he realizado mucho papeleo, el que por cierto, no logre terminar. Seguro Bogo no estará feliz de verme mañana y lo más importante es que de cierta forma, mande a una amiga al hospital por un percance que pudo terminar en algo… peor…

Pudo victimizarse un par de líneas más, pero al darse cuenta de lo último que dijo, la culpa lo volvió a atacar.

–Nick, basta. No tienes que disculparte ni sentirte culpable por eso. Lo que hiciste fue un lindo detalle, y no exageres las cosas. Ya te dije, hemos estado en peores, somos policías ¿recuerdas? y tampoco te preocupes por el jefe Bogo, tan solo dile que no creíste que tardarías tanto en el hospital. Estamos hablando de ti, no te costara mucho.

Nick asentó con la cabeza. A pesar de que le había funcionado, su teatro de la culpa resulto ser bastante real al final de cuentas.

* * *

Tomaron el metro hacia Berry Lane, una parte tranquila de la ciudad, apartada de la ruidosa Sabana Central donde Judy rentaba un nuevo departamento ubicado en un tercer piso, con una pequeña sala, cocina, y aún más importante; un baño. En el mismo barrio Nick había conseguido una casa bastante cómoda. Conocer a todo el mundo tenía sus ventajas y no le fue difícil encontrar un buen agente de bienes y raíces que le ayudara con el lugar en donde por fin se asentaría.

Durante el camino, Judy narro con detalles lo placentera que fue su tarde a pesar de las moscas, no fue hasta que el tren anuncio la estación que paro de hablar, y Nick, bueno, el escucho atento y sonriente cada palabra.

–Hoy también se cumple un año desde que nos conocimos ¿Sabes? –menciono Judy una vez abajo del vagón.

–Sí, También me cruzo por la cabeza.

– ¿Quieres hacer algo por la ocasión? ¿Qué tal si adelantamos la noche de palomitas para hoy? –pregunto alegre la conejita– Aun me siento con muchas energías.

–Eh… yo digo que la dejemos para el día de siempre zanahorias, ya es algo noche y mi tarde fue un poco…

–Oh, no hay problema, entiendo –la coneja bajo las orejas inconscientemente, pormenor que no pasó desapercibido por Nick– entonces… te veo mañana.

Judy se despidió. Sus residencias quedaban en sentidos contrarios así que le dio la espalda al zorro y empezó a caminar. Habían pasado unas tres farolas cuando sintió una figura alta y familiar acompañándola.

–Espero que aun te quede café.

–Te dejare escoger la película –dijo emocionada–.

* * *

 **¿Te gusta la historia? Créeme, apoyas bastante dejando un comentario constructivo o una simple motivación. Ademas podría dedicar mas tiempo a la historia, con capítulos mas largos y mejor estructurados. GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Experiencia espiritual**

Nick había tomado su lugar en el sofá frente a la tele, tomo unas cuantas películas que estaban delante sobre la mesita de la sala. Una tras otra las descartaba, todas iban de lo mismo; historias policiacas.

–Zanahorias, ¿No has pensado en…? no se… Intentar otro género cinematográfico como…

–¿La Ciencia ficción? –completo Judy, que batallaba estirándose para colocar sopa instantánea en el microondas. Era el único inconveniente con el lugar, no estaba hecho para conejos.

–Comedia, iba a decir comedia.

–Son películas ridículas –dijo dando un salto sobre un banquito alado para poder usar mejor la cafetera sobre la alacena.

No es que a Nick no le gustaran esa clase de películas, no obstante, ver siempre lo mismo comenzaba a ser aburrido, pensó en sugerir una de terror, pero recordó aquella noche en la que Judy no pudo dormir. A cierta conejita le daban miedo los fantasmas.

Mientras buscaba una premisa que sea cuanto menos interesante, un olor bastante familiar llamo su atención. Si hablamos acerca de los gustos de Nick se debe empezar por el café. Fácilmente se convirtió en una ley por las mañanas cuando se unió al cuerpo de oficiales de la ciudad. Antes de eso sus horarios eran un poco menos… matutinos. Se tiene que adorar mucho algo para describirlo como una "experiencia espiritual", en fin ¡Amaba el café! Y el preparado por Judy era el mejor en toda Zootopia, no era sugestión o alguna cosa parecida, lo que sucedía es que le enviaban café desde Borrow, por parte de una coneja que ella con cariño llamaba tía Irma, ya que era muy cercana a la familia. Esta tal tía, poseía sus propias plantas y una muy conservadora forma de cultivar el café, lo que le daba un toque diferente al producido en masa y esto a Nick le constaba.

Respiro profundo, elevando la nariz para disfrutar del aroma, giro hacia atrás por encima de su hombro para que al final su mirada recayera en la conejita de espaldas sobre aquel banquito. Se dio cuenta de lo rudimentaria que era en algunas cosas. La mitad del tiempo fuera del trabajo usaba esa blusa gris con detalles purpura y un pantalón oscuro, lo único que le gustaba escuchar era pop, se levantaba temprano sin importar cual fuera el día, siempre tan amable y alegre con los vecinos, odiaba los espárragos y tenía la graciosa costumbre de utilizar pantuflas de conejos para conejos cuando había frio. Tenía los más simples pero mejores ideales y como es obvio le encantaba leer historias, ver películas e incluso trabajar de eso; policía. Un sueño que alcanzo con determinación admirable y del que ahora disfrutaba todos los días.

Judy se estiro hacia la izquierda intentando alcanzar el azucarero y en eso se dio cuenta.

–Eh… ¿Nick? ¿Qué estás mirando?

–El-la-eh… alacena ¿Es nueva? –dijo intentando actuar lo menos sorprendido posible.

–Eh… no, es la misma de siempre.

– ¿Enserio? Se ve diferente... hum… ¡Ya! Las cojoneras de arriba no son las mismas.

– ¿Me estabas mirando a mí?

–No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque me estabas mirando.

–No, no es cierto. Viste mal.

–Te vi bien y me estabas mirando.

–Estaba mirando la alacena, en donde por si no lo notaste, estás tú.

– ¿Por qué elevas tu tono de voz? ¿Por qué actúas tan a la defensiva?

–Porque esto parece un interrogatorio.

La alarma del microondas cortó la atmosfera llamando la atención de ambos y haciéndolos olvidar por completo la conversación que comenzaba a tornarse tensa.

–Creí que habías dicho "noche de palomitas" –dijo Nick recobrando un tono natural.

–Oh, bueno, pensé que como ninguno de nosotros dos ha cenado y ya es algo tarde, creí que preparar algo rápido y que llene más que las palomitas sería mejor –contesto de igual forma.

–Zanahorias, no tardaras lo mismo que la película preparando una ligera cena

–¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué quieres empezar a preparar tus propios guisos? –bromeo.

– ¿Eso es una amenaza? –continuo con la broma.

–Quizás…

–Entonces creo que necesito un abooo… –Y dejo salir un gran bostezo– …gado.

–Creo que lo que tú necesitas es un café –dijo Judy asentando una taza en la mesita frente a él– cuidado con este, está caliente, y… me tome la libertad de ponerle leche.

–Siempre lo he bebido amargo.

–Hay que internar nuevas cosas de vez en cuando.

Judy se sentó a un costado de que Nick quien tomaba un primer sorbo de su tan esperado café, al mismo tiempo que pulsaba "play" con el control remoto para dar inicio a la película. La coneja empezó a comerse la sopa para mamíferos tamaño medio que obviamente no acabaría, aunque la desayunara y almorzara al día siguiente.

Cuando Judy se sintió satisfecha asentó la sopa en la mesa junto con el tenedor y tras pasarse el último bocado…

–La nutria lo hizo.

Nick levanto una ceja y sus ojos la apuntaron mientras bebía su último sorbo. –"Aquí va de nuevo _"–_ pensó.

–Es la única forma. Se aprovechó de su pequeño tamaño para infiltrase atreves de uno de los túneles de desagüe.

–Esto me suena… –menciono Nick.

–Después escapo por el alcantarillado utilizando el viejo truco del inodoro.

–Como un deja vu…

–Me parece que resolví otro caso.

–Creí que estábamos viendo una película, no resolviendo otro caso –dijo antes de empezar a comer la sopa–. Además, te equivocas, la nutria no lo hizo.

– ¿Quieres apostar?

–Si gano, las siguientes cuatro semanas veremos películas escogidas por mí –dijo con su típica sonrisa.

– ¿Y si yo gano?

–Te llevare a cenar con tu tía Irma el fin de semana.

– ¡¿Hasta Bunny Borrow?!

–Sí, será divertido. Hay que intentar nuevas cosas de vez en cuando.

– ¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo, pero, solo sí; logras demostrarme esta misma noche que la nutria lo hizo.

–No comprendo ¿Cómo que…? Oh… ya entiendo, crees que me dormiré antes de que se acabe la película.

–Solo te pasa la mitad de las veces, será como lanzar una moneda al aire y hoy me siento con suerte.

–Estuve descansando todo el día Nick –le contesto igual de confiada– No creo dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

 _– "Pero detective Traconis, si no fue el mapache ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Quién cometió aquel acto tan atroz?"_

 _– "¡La nutria!"_

 _–"No es posible…"_

 _–"Claro que lo es, se aprovechó de su pequeño tamaño para infiltrase atreves de uno de los túneles de desagüe y después escapar por el alcantarillado utilizando el viejo truco del inodoro, ninguno de los otros sospechosos pudo haber contenido la respiración tanto tiempo ¡y aquí está la prueba definitiva…!"_

Nick miro a su derecha y no le sorprendió lo que vio; una tierna y adorable conejita que dormía pacíficamente recostada en el _–_ Ah… los conejos, son tan diurnos _–._ Dijo Nick, que trato de volver a la película, pero, al notar el calor de Judy, su respiración, lo suave que era su pelaje y aroma, no pudo... Sintió ganas de abrazarla, pero no quería que se despertara y lo sorprendiera de nuevo. Comenzó a pasear su mirada desde su pequeña y respingadita nariz hasta sus largas y caídas orejas.

A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, formaba gran parte de él. Se sentía tan afortunado de tenerla a su lado, y que le haya dado una nueva oportunidad mientras el resto del mundo parecía ir en contra suya. En algunas ocasiones sentía no haber demostrado cuanto la apreciaba, mientras que, por otro lado, ella era muy afectuosa, además de que siempre compartía historias de cuando era una niña, de sus padres, de sus doscientos setenta y cinco hermanos y hermanas. Sin embargo, él siempre tendría que guardar en secreto muchas cosas. Judy no lo miraba con recelo por esto, sabía que Nick desde crio se las había tenido difícil y prefería no hablar sobre el tema.

Judy suspiro hondo mientras dormitaba, sacándolo de su melancolía. Los zorros… siempre tan sentimentales _–_ "¿Desde qué te conocí has estado así de bonita?"–. Pensó.

–Judy… –comenzó a susurrar– sé que no me estas escuchando y que no recordaras esto más tarde o al menos eso espero, porque no quiero que me llames sentimental… a lo que quiero llegar es… gracias por comprar esa paleta –dicho esto sonrió cálidamente, no le estaba resultando fácil expresarse, como si aún se guardara algo–. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…

Judy abrazo a Nick entre sueños. Su corazón se detuvo un par de segundos, creyó por un instante que la había despertado o peor aún; que estaba escuchando todo lo que decía, por suerte seguía dormida y su corazón volvía a funcionar. Nick le respondió el abrazo rodeándola con su pata, acto que hizo que la conejita acurrucara su pequeña cabecita aún más en el zorro –"¿Qué estará soñando?"– se preguntó al notar que sonreía dormida. Judy abrazo con más fuerza, el corazón de Nick iba a ocho cuartos para ese punto, pero poco a poco consiguió una calma y serenidad que no recordaba haber experimentado jamás. Reposo su cabeza sobre la de Judy y se dispuso a descansar un rato, sabía que la coneja no se tardaría en despertar, ella no acostumbraba a mantenerse dormida en el sofá mucho tiempo, así que quiso disfrutar el momento. Apago el televisor y poco después de haber cerrado los ojos un sonido los hizo abrirse de repente, como si se tratara de vidrios rotos. Hubiera preferido que fuera eso en vez de los ronquidos de Judy –Odio los miércoles– se dijo a sí mismo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo** **5** : **Perdí tu voz** **entre** **las sombras...**

Los rayos del sol que atravesaban la ventana parecían no molestar al zorro que dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá, cubierto con una manta que no alcanzaba a taparle las patas. En aquella parte de la ciudad no había grandes autopistas que alertaran la hora pico. Todo era llano silencio hasta que silbido de la cafetera aviso el desayuno.

–¡Zanahorias! –fue lo primero que dijo al despertar de golpe– ¡Oh cielos, ya debe ser muy tarde! Ni siquiera me he quitado el uniforme de ayer.

–Vaya, al fin te despiertas, que bueno porque el desayuno está casi listo –dijo Judy a la vez que hacia volar por los aires un waffle.

– ¡¿Cómo pude quedarme dormido?! ¡Bogo va a matarme! –seguía alegando.

–Nick.

–O peor aún…

–Nick…

–¡Envenenara a Colmillar con aulladores y me encerrara con él en una celda!

–¡Nick! –grito, logrando captar la atención de su inquietado compañero, quien aún tenía la mitad de la cara con el pelaje aplastado cuando volteo a verla– Esta semana nuestro turno empieza a medio día –tras unos instantes después de captarlo, el zorro se dejó caer en el sofá–. Pero comienza a hacerse tarde para el desayuno.

* * *

La pareja se hallaba desayunando en el comedor a escasos dos metros de lo que era la sala. Judy se había servido dos waffles tan pequeños que Nick podría pasárselos sin problemas de un solo bocado. Ya desde hacía tiempo desayunaban juntos de vez en cuando, así que no era una escena incómoda para ninguno, por el contrario, hoy hablaban más de lo que comían.

–Y desde aquella pesadilla, odio los espárragos…

–Me habías contado lo de los espárragos, pero nunca imagine que fuera por una razón tan absurda. Un conejo que odia un vegetal ¡Eso sí es ridículo!

–Era una niña Nick, las malas experiencias en la infancia quedan para siempre en la memoria de uno. ¿Acaso tú no tuviste alguna mala…? Oh, lo siento –dijo al notar que el zorro agachaba la mirada.

–No, no –contesto rápidamente– No te preocupes zanahorias, solo… este bien. ¡Vaya! Debería fijarme más en el reloj. Mira la hora, si sigo ignorándola se hará tarde y aun debo ir a mi departamento a ducharme.

–Nick, lo siento…

–Hey, solo dije que debo estar más pendiente de la hora, no me estoy yendo, además, aún no he acabado mis waffles ni mi café. ¿Te he dicho que beber café es como…

–¿Una experiencia espiritual? –lo interrumpió– Si, me lo has dicho.

–Bueno, si lo repito es porque el café que tú preparas es…

–¿El mejor en toda Zootopia? Sí, también me lo has dicho… Apropósito, ya que hablamos de dichos, quería hablarte sobre lo que me dijiste anoche.

La cola del zorro se erizo y estremeció bruscamente en su silla, atascándose con el bocado que traía en la boca.

–P-perdón, me atasque un bocado –dijo golpeando su pecho.

–Debería empezar a darte wuaffles como los míos… –Nick tomo la taza de café con ambas patas y bebió escondiendo la cabeza sin mirar a Judy– Como te decía… no sé qué tan enserio hablabas, pero, no puedo quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, así que mejor dime ¿Fue verdad lo que me dijiste?..

Aparentemente, cierta conejita se estaba haciendo la dormitada…

–Yo… Judy… claro que fue verdad, no te mentiría de esa forma.

–¡Perfecto! Porque, estaba pensando que sería divertido intentar algo nuevo entre tú y yo, ya sabes, para conocernos más.

El zorro quedo estupefacto, ¿acaso le estaba proponiendo algo? Si fuera así, no se refería a una cita, se la pasaban juntos las noches de los miércoles, viernes, sábados y si el domingo no se veían era por Nick decidía visitar a su madre –cosa que hacía con regularidad–. No sabía en qué pensar o sí lo que ocurría era real. Tal vez ni siquiera había despertado ¿Qué diablos...? Abordar las cosas con más calma, aclarar las ideas. Sí, esa parecía la mejor opción.

–Espera Judy, más despacio, yo nunca dije nada sobre intentar algo juntos.

–¡¿Qué?! Claro que sí, lo dijiste explícitamente.

Llegado a este punto era obvio, algo aquí no cuadraba.

–Perdón zanahorias, pero ¿De qué estamos hablando?

–De la visita a Borrow, ir a cenar con mi tía, dar un paseo, que conozcas a mi familia –de repente las palabras Judy cobraron sentido. Con que de eso se trataba todo. Se había dejado llevar por su imaginación. Sintió un verdadero alivio al saber que no había escuchado cuando le dijo que era lo mejor que le había pasado. No era el momento, ni el lugar, nunca lo planeo así. Pero al mismo tiempo su corazoncito sintió cierta decepción al darse cuenta de que de ninguna forma Judy se le estaba declarando–. ¿De qué otra cosa podría estar hablando Nick?

–De nada, nada de nada, lo que pasa es que este café no me ha despertado del todo, no siento que… Un momento, no siento que este café me despierte, a decir verdad, se podría decir que el de anoche me causo sueño –Nick levanto la vista hacia Judy, que la miraba con una sonrisa demasiado… inocente–. Los conejos no son buenos actores –dijo arqueando una ceja.

–No se dé que hablas.

–Me diste un descafeinado, por eso lo mezclaste con leche, para que no lo notara

–Bueno… veras… es que yo… –dejo salir una nerviosa risita.

–Es que tu…

–Sé que sonara tonto, pero… quería que te quedaras a dormir.

No se lo podía creer, volvió a sentir lo que hace unos momentos, pero esta vez no se dejaría llevar, debía tener una buena razón. No estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta. Suficientes emociones para una mañana. Abrió el hocico esperando poder decir algo que cambiara el tema de conversación lo más disimuladamente posible, mientras que Judy aguardaba la obvia pero inquietante pregunta a la que temía responder "¿Por qué?".

Por duodécima vez y gracias a algún loco en una caja azul en medio del espacio, se vieron interrumpidos por la favorita de Judy. "¡Gracias!" exclamo internamente el zorro y… la coneja también.

– ¿Es el tuyo o el mío?

–Es el tuyo, el mío se quedó en el baño cuando me fui a duchar mientras tú dormías como un cachorro en el sofá.

– ¿Te importa si contesto?

–Por favor.

Apenas Nick abandonó el comedor, la coneja dejo salir todo el aire en sus pulmones. Volteo a ver el reloj Cucú –un regalo de la abuela–, aún no se hacía tarde para ir al trabajo así que Nick aún podría quedarse a terminar su café, pero tras esa conversación tan incómoda, dudaba sobre si aún deseaba que su invitado se quedara.

–De acuerdo, salgo enseguida, gracias, te debo una –corto la llamada.

–¿Quién era?

–Garraza, ¡Bogo está furioso!

– ¿Por qué?

–No termine su papeleo, por lo tanto, no pudo dar el informe de esta mañana.

–Uy... –dijo como si a ella le doliera.

– ¡Más vale que me apresure! Aun debo llegar a mi departamento, no puedo ir usando el mismo uniforme.

Busco desesperadamente las llaves entre la sabana del sofá y antes de encarrerarse a la puerta bebió a fondo el resto de café.

–Muchas gracias por el café y el desayuno zanahorias, ¡Te veo luego en la comisaria!

A Judy apenas le dio tiempo de decir adiós cuando escuchó el portazo, fue muy tarde para cuando ella noto que incluso, había olvidado el celular.

Si bien que Bogo estuviera tan furioso con Nick no era bueno, sí que se libró de tener que dar una respuesta un tanto embarazosa. Además, confiaba en que su compañero era el zorro más astuto de la ciudad y se libraría de esa… una vez más.

* * *

Había logrado llegar un rato antes de que empezara su turno y ya casi terminaba el papeleo, pero, aun así, parecía que su compañera tendría que comenzar el patrullaje sola una vez más. Trataba de concentrarse para ser más eficaz, sin embargo; no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Judy. Sí, es cierto, lo primero fue un mal entendido, pero… ¿eso ultimo? ¿Por qué Judy querría que durmiera en su departamento? No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero en aquellas contadas ocasiones no le había mentido para que se quedara. Recordó el abrazo, la vez que se acurruco en él, su sonrisa ¿que soñaba en ese momento? Eran muchas preguntas y quería las respuestas, fueran lo que fueran.

"Mientras más rápido acabe con esto, más rápido lo sabré"–. Y así fue, al cabo de un rato, termino con todas y cada una de las carpetas en su escritorio, justo a tiempo, porque la voz de un oficial al otro lado de la puerta le dijo que el jefe Bogo quería verlo inmediatamente.

* * *

Nick caminaba en dirección a la oficina del jefe, eso por si solo era aterrador, pero no podía evitar notar que todos en el camino murmuraban y lo miraban de una forma extraña. Estaba seguro que, a pesar de rápida, la ducha que se dio en la mañana lo dejo limpio, y que el uniforme que llevaba era uno recién traído de la tintorería.

– ¿Se les perdió algo caballeros? –se dirigió a Osorio y Colmillar.

–No, pero parece que a ti si –respondió uno de ellos.

Sería tonto quedarse a charlar, aunque no pudo ignorar ese tono amenazador.

Tomo aire justo antes de entrar por la puerta –Vamos Wilde, eleva la frente, actúa confiado, solo has lo que mejor sabes hacer–. Se dijo a sí mismo. Trono su cuello y dibujo una sonrisa. Se abre el telón, em… puerta.

–Buenas tardes, jefe Bogo, lamento tanto el retraso con el papeleo que le ocasiono un ligero inconveniente esta mañana, sin embargo, como ya le habrá informado mi buen compañero Benjamín Garraza, tuve un pequeño percance ayer por la tarde que me impido terminar a tiempo con la tare a que me encargo, pero quiero que sepa que todo el trabajo ya está hecho.

El zorro tenía las carpetas listas en la mano, el guion había sido impecable y sin que lo interrumpiera, todo iba perfecto excepto… eso, todo iba perfecto. El búfalo tenia cara de insatisfecho, pero bueno, siempre tenía esa cara. Lo miraba en completo silencio desde su silla, tanto, que parecía indicar que se avecinaba algún cataclismo, ¿estaba tan enojado que no encontraba palabras para expresarlo? ¿O acaso Nick se había salido con la suya realmente? Los segundos pasaban y aún no había respuesta, sin pensarlo dos veces decidió darse a la fuga.

–Bueno señor, creo que usted tiene mucho que hacer y yo aún debo cumplir con mi deber como oficial de policía en las calles. Buen día.

Justo cuando estaba por girar de la perilla…

–Señor Wilde, siéntese por favor –Los ojos de Nick que daban la espalda, actuaron como si le hubieran pisado la cola.

"Sabias que no sería tan fácil, no te dejes intimidar, aun tienes el resto de los diálogos." Pensaba mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente a al escritorio.

–Quiero que le quede muy claro, Señor Wilde, que si en algún momento intenta montar otra escena como esa, le ira peor de lo planeado –Nick trago saliva, adiós al libreto.

–Permiso para hablar señor.

–Adelante.

–Realmente me estuve esforzando ayer toda la tarde y en ningún momento trate de escaparme, le hablo con la verdad cuando le digo que Judy…

–Lo sé, aquí es donde llamaron primero, yo les di tu número.

–Entonces… no entiendo señor ¿Todo esto por llevarme la patrulla o no llegar más temprano a terminar el papeleo?

–No me interrumpa y permítame continuar. Yo les di su número porque cuando fui a su oficina para avisarle, usted ya se había ido.

–Señor, le juro que yo no…

– ¿Qué le acabo de decir sobre interrumpir? –vocifero, callando al zorro, acto seguido abrió un cajón de su escritorio, sacando una carpeta y extendiéndola lentamente hasta extremo del zorro–. Creo que se le perdió esta del montón y termino a parar dentro de la guantera de la patrulla que uso ayer antes de ir al hospital –Nick abrió la carpeta y era lo que se temía, se encontraba asustado y lo más cerca de sufrir un infarto–. Se por el historial que leí, y decidí pasar por alto cuando entro aquí, que ustedes dos eran compañeros de negocios, y aunque sus casos llegaron muchas veces hasta estas oficinas, siempre resultaron absueltos de toda culpa. Me parece una muy extraña coincidencia que el señor Lister no haya tenido incidentes de ninguna clase desde hace poco más de 6 meses, más o menos, el tiempo que usted lleva manejando expedientes en la comisaria.

–Señor, quiero aclarar, que el de las imágenes no soy yo.

–Afortunadamente para usted, me dijeron que la anatomía le correspondía a una fémina –Nick respiro profundo al poder librarse de la mayor malinterpretación posible–. Sin embargo, el que usted tenga esta carpeta fuera del área debida y que existan todas estas coincidencias sigue siendo un hecho que no voy a pasar por alto.

–¿Puedo ser franco con usted señor?..

Nick confeso las ocasiones en las que había ayudado a Finnick eliminando parcial o completamente los expedientes que llegaban hasta el, explico sus motivos, que Judy no tenía nada que ver. También dijo no haber aceptado el dinero que le había llegado a ofrecer y juro que esta vez fue a reprocharlo e incluso arrestarlo. Hablo de una forma tan culposa que Bogo casi sintió lastima.

–Escúchame Wilde, no estoy seguro de poder creer todas esas mierdas, pero de algo estoy seguro; ser un policía corrupto se paga con muchos años en prisión –Nick se agarró el estómago al sentir nauseas–. Así que lo diré de una vez; busca otro empleo, porque no volverás a pisar esta comisaria uniformado.

Eso último no se lo esperaba, ¿Piedad? ¿El jefe Bogo era capaz de eso?

–¿P-puedo preguntar por qué no simplemente dejar que me pudra en una celda?

–Si hiciera eso, tendría que ordenar una investigación, donde se descubrirían actos internos de corrupción por parte del equipo que forma la imagen pública de la comisaria. Después casi un año siguen siendo los héroes de la ciudad y pasar de eso a fraudes, no le gustara a la alcaldía. Me ahorraras mucho papeleo y horas frente a los medios, si solo me entregas la placa y te largas.

A Nick se le humedecieron los ojos. Volteo a ver su placa en el uniforme, estando seguro que no la volvería a usar.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido. Hopps regreso al departamento de policías completamente ignorante de todo lo acontecido. Estuvo toda la tarde esperando a que Nick avisara por la radio que podía pasar por el para seguir con su turno de manera habitual, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Desconcertada, lo primero que hizo fue ir a verlo a su oficina, en el más absurdo de los casos le habrían encargado más trabajo por hacer, pero no, no se encontraba ahí ¿Acaso se habría ido a su casa apenas termino el papeleo?

–Benjamín ¿Sabes dónde está Nick? No lo encuentro por ninguna parte y olvido su celular, así que no puedo comunicarme con él.

–¡Uy! Qué pena, veo que nadie te ha contado aun. Bueno, yo también me entere hace poco.

–¿Enterado de que?

–Nick fue despedido esta tarde por Bogo.

–¡¿QUE?! No es posible ¡¿Todo por atrasarse con unos ridículos papeles?! Voy a hablar con el inmediatamente.

– ¡Espera! Judy, ¡No te he terminado de contar!

– ¡No me importa! ¡Bogo se va a enterar de quien es Judy Hopps!

* * *

Bogo revisaba algunos archivos cuando tocaron la puerta.

–Adelante –la puerta se abrió y la pequeña pero enojada coneja entro.

–Señor, creo ya debe saber por qué estoy aquí.

–Hopps, tu siempre defiendes a Nick, pero me parece que nadie te ha explicado la situación.

–Deje le explico la situación; despidió a un buen agente solo por atrasarse con unos ridículos papeles, que, le recuerdo, eran trabajo extra que decidió hacer por considerar mi estadía de un año aquí algo especial. Ya sé que de seguro no le creyó así que escuche, yo doy constancia de que ayer estuve en el hospital, puedo traer la...

–Judy –corto–, sé que ayer estuviste en el hospital y todo lo que dices es verdad, pero la razón por la cual eche a Nick de aquí es otra.

* * *

Una farola iluminaba las escaleras que daban a la calle, y ahí estaba el, esperando a que su compañera volviera. No tenía forma de saber la hora, pero sabía que ya no tardaría en llegar. Se encontraba tan afligido que apenas se dio cuenta de ella cuando le faltaban un par de metros para que llegar.

–¡Zanahorias! Qué bueno que llegaste, te quería contar algo muuuy importante –la coneja paso de largo, completamente indiferente– Peeero, a juzgar por eso, creo que tú ya estas enterada… –Judy abrió la puerta del edificio y al lanzarla para que esta se cerrara Nick intervino, aunque ella no presto atención y siguió hacia las escaleras– Espera, Judy, podemos hablarlo un segundo –el zorro cerró la puerta y la siguió.

Mientras subían, trataba de convencerla de que le dejara explicar todo, pero no conseguía respuesta alguna.

–¿Sabes? Estas actuando muy infantil –Judy saco las llaves de su departamento–. No puedes dejarme hablando afuera, aquí solo –el portazo en la cara dejo claro que estaba más que dispuesta a ello– ¡Mi CarrotPhone sigue ahí adentro! –tras unos momentos abrió y extendió el móvil de Nick– Tienes que dejarme hablar, por favor.

–Tómalo o lo dejare caer.

–Solo déjame hablar un segundo y entenderás todo.

–Entiendo que me mentiste.

–Judy, escúchame…

– ¡No! ¡Tú escúchame! He soportado todo de ti, dese tu ridícula forma de llamarme "zanahorias", hasta lo irresponsable que has llegado a ser en el trabajo, y siempre te he defendí cuando te metías en problemas. Pensé que habías cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos, pero veo que me equivoque. No has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo zorro deshonesto que eras cuando nos conocimos… –Nick se sintió abatido por esas palabras que resonaron en su cabeza como un eco–. No puedo creer que todo este tiempo me has estado engañando… eras en quien más confiaba… y ya no sé qué pensar de ti… –estaba enojada, pero a la vez su ojos se encontraban humedecidos.

Realmente le dolía a Judy todo esto, pero para este apunto, Nick estaba harto de ser recibir acusaciones sin que alguien lo escuchara realmente o se pusiera en su lugar. No hubo vuelta atrás cuando apretó los puños.

–¡¿Pero de que estas hablando?! –arrebato el celular de la mano de Judy– ¿A qué te refieres con que me has estado soportando todo este tiempo? Me hubieras dicho antes para evitar salir contigo todas las semanas, y perdón pero, recuérdame ¿Gracias a quien eres policía?

–Eso no tiene nada que ver.

–¡Tiene todo que ver! No voy a permitir que me digas que sigo siendo el mismo de antes, porque si algo se bien; ¡Es que cambien en todo! ¡No más bares! ¡No más casinos! ¡No más negocios deshonestos!

–¿Qué hay de Finnick? ¡¿Eh?!

–¡Jamás acepte nada de él!

–Eso no excusa que lo solapes.

–¡Lo hice por ti! –la acuso con el dedo– Intentaba darle una oportunidad así como tu hiciste conmigo, no pensé que fuera a terminar haciendo aquello. ¿No lo entiendes? Todo lo que hago, todo lo que soy ahora, es por ti.

Judy sentía ganas de llorar y retractarse de algunas cosas, pero ya sea por orgullo, confusión o ira, no lo hizo.

–Esto debe ser uno más de tus estúpidos trucos.

–No… pienses así, jamás te he mentido.

–Hoy me entere de que si… quiero pensar, será mejor que te vayas. Hablaremos de esto después.

–Tal vez yo… exagere un poco al gritar…

–Dije que te fueras… no me estoy sintiendo bien –dijo tocándose el pecho.

–Realmente lo siento, sé que quieres que me vaya, pero… creo que si lo hablamos un momento…

–No me siento bien…

–Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también me siento así, por esa razón…

–Nick, me duele.

–Oye, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te está pasando? –Nick la atrapo al momento de ver que estaba a punto de caer.

–Me duele, casi no… –su respiración se volvió extremadamente pesada y le costaba seguir hablando.

–No preocupes, estoy en ello –tomo el celular pero este se había quedado sin batería–. Justo ahora no. ¡Auxilio! –volteo a ambos lados pero no había nadie– sigue apretando mi mano, ¡Alguien por favor!

La vecina del departamento adyacente salió al escuchar el desesperado grito de Nick –Necesita una ambulancia–. Rápidamente volvió a entrar a llamar a emergencias.

–Ya está, ya fueron por ayuda ¿Escuchaste zanahorias? No cierres los ojos, quédate conmigo, no los cierres, Judy, no cierres los ojos, Judy…

* * *

 **¿Te gusto el capitulo? ¡Lo sabre si dejas un comentario! Y que lo compartieras con tus amigos o amigas estaría de lujo. Recuerda que este trabajo me lleva algo tiempo y que saber tu opinión me ayuda muchísimo a hacer nuevos capítulos, ademas, estos podrían ser tan largos como este y podría dedicarles mas tiempo para que sean mejores.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


End file.
